


for my wild

by kouichigirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouichigirl/pseuds/kouichigirl
Summary: 804衍生，艾莉亚想弄清艾莉亚·史塔克是什么。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [for my wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772891) by [vixleonard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixleonard/pseuds/vixleonard). 

当她杀死瑟曦，在名单上划掉最后一个名字时，她本以为会发生些什么。但她注视着着王后的身躯坠下，注视她的鲜血染红了兰尼斯特的瓷砖，艾莉亚意识到自己什么也感觉不到。她等待着，看王后挣扎着，挣扎着，挣扎着，挣扎着，挣扎着，挣扎着，挣扎着，挣扎着，挣扎着，挣扎着，挣扎着，挣扎着，吞咽下最后一口呼吸。瑟曦·兰尼斯特死了。

父亲也是如此。

母亲也是如此。

罗柏也是如此。

瑞肯也是如此。

西利欧也是如此。

贝里奇、猎狗、鲁温学士、乔里、老奶妈、罗德利克爵士、席恩、灰风、淑女、夏天和毛毛狗也是如此。

无论她合上多少双眼睛，无论她策划多少次复仇，无论她的剑多少次直抵它的目标，他们仍然长眠，永远不会回到她身边。

她盯着瑟曦空洞的尸体，意识到自己对猎狗撒了谎。如果她能够幸存，她计划过回到厄斯索斯，以另一个人的身份重新生活，忘却自己曾都做过些什么。可这是错的。珊莎，布兰，琼恩，他们还在这里。狼群式微、破损，但它毕竟幸存了。

她强迫自己只去思考家人，她一定不会去想一个最近才被合法化的铁匠学徒，他认为她很美，还想让她成为他的妻子。

***  
艾莉亚向北骑去，其他人则努力弄清楚眼下的状况。她不关心权力，过去既不曾，将来亦不会，政治只令她疲惫不堪。如果她从戴佛斯爵士那里听说了拜拉席恩勋爵几天后将从暴风城归来，显然，她会表现得毫不在乎。

她过去常常嘲笑为男孩迷失自我的姑娘们，她们傻笑着，哀叹着，以为和他们上床能有什么特别意义。如今她孤独而破碎，为什么她会在尸鬼之战的前夜去寻找他？为什么她会在胜利的人群里搜寻他的身影，难以置信自己活着，由衷欣喜他还活着。她把他推进自己的房间，那两分钟近乎绝望的庆祝让她明白了：为何她的一些手足都是在战争期间里怀上的。狼烟乍起时、战火如荼中、乃至兵戈止息以后。

你并不是真的爱他，当空虚噬咬着身体，她这样告诉自己。他也并不真的爱你。连你自己也说过：他不认识别的富家小姐。但他将会。

一旦维斯特洛的适龄女士们邂逅了英俊年轻的拜拉席恩勋爵，艾莉亚清楚，詹德利很快就会意识到：比起一个破碎不堪、连件像样礼袍都没有的北方姑娘，他能找到更好的。

***  
当她骑马掠进临冬城残破的城门，珊莎正和几个下人站在庭院里。见艾莉亚纵身下马，珊莎微笑了，她挥手遣走了手下们。看着妹妹牵马走向石厩，珊莎吞咽道：“没想到还能再见到你。”

“我很难被杀死，你应该更清楚的。”

“这不是我的意思。”

艾莉亚停下脚步，直直地迎向姐姐的目光。“有许多事和从前不一样了，但……这里仍然是我的家。”

“我们的家。”珊莎泛起微笑犹如涟漪。“我需要帮助。”

“你不需要我的帮助。”

“需要？并非。想要？确实。”她耸动肩膀，“死尸复苏，魔龙回归。你和我一起干活儿不会是这世上第一桩离奇事。”

自打几个月前离开临冬城后，艾莉亚第一次露出了真正的笑容。“不算最奇怪的那桩，不是。”

***  
她的裤子不合身了。刚开始艾莉亚对此并不在意。这么多年以来，她第一次有了充足的食物，再说了，一整天都忙于重建临冬城，她时常被饥饿感袭击。她找出更宽松的下裤，让仆人去拾掇紧绷的旧裤子。

她从没有束过胸，全无必要。但渐增的重量也蔓延到了乳房。当她第一次使用束胸带，她几乎因为双乳的柔软而哭出声，她决定将它紧紧绑起以抒缓疼痛。试了好几次，她才能将包裹它的不适降到最小。她掠过镜前，倒影中的乳房比以往任何时候都更加丰盈，而肌理下的蓝色血管毕缕可见。

疲惫感不知从何而来。某天她本可以工作一整天，并在晚饭后帮珊莎整理账本，但她发现自己在午餐时打瞌睡，还险些把脸扣进一碗汤里。布蕾妮撞见这一幕，提示道她或许得了什么病，多睡一会儿也许有好处。然而，艾莉亚发誓自己醒来时就已筋疲力尽，起床前就已想再次入睡。正是这一点使她承认自己可能真的病了，并为此找到了山姆。

“我不是真正的学士，”被要求检查时，山姆结结巴巴地说了一遍，提醒她，“沃尔坎学士——”

“身上那味儿就像他放在食物上的烂洋葱酱。我宁愿找四分之一个学士，也不要一个整的。”艾莉亚在桌上找空位坐下，这里堆满了各种书，“鲁温师傅常说我是城堡里最健康的人，我不知道现在是怎么了。”

艾莉亚相当肯定地回答了他的头几个问题，但看见他得眉头愈发紧锁，她开始觉得自己确实该找一个整的学士。她快要这么做的时候，山姆艰难地开口了：“很抱歉这样问你——如果你不想告诉我，我能理解——但你——你的月事——你有吗?”

“流血吗?不经常，不过我想有三年了。”

他点了点头。“你——你——嗯，你没有结婚。”

她扬起眉毛。“那是一种病吗?”

山姆笑了。“不，我不这么认为。不过，既然你没有结婚，你就没有——也就是说，你是一位淑女——”

“我不是。”

“一位史塔克家族的女士，”他快速纠正道，“那么我们排除了最明显的结论。”

“是什么?”

“怀孕。”

自从那晚夜王的手掐进艾莉亚的喉咙，她再也没有感到如此冰冷。“怀孕?”

“好吧，但既然你是小姐——”山姆停了下来，眼睛睁得大大的。"我是说……你仍然是闺中少女，对不对，艾莉亚小姐? "

她只是摇了摇头，不确定自己还能否发出声音。她急躁地一拉，解开了上衣，把它塞到疼痛的乳房之下，露出了她的肚子、伤疤和所有的一切。她点点头，山姆小心翼翼地走上前，手指谨慎地戳着她结实的腹部。艾莉亚从没想过学士们都在学城里学到了什么，但山姆似乎足够聪明，况且他那位夫人很快又要躺上产床了。这就是为什么当他抬起头，露出难以置信的神情时，艾莉亚会感到胃袋重重地沉到了脚跟。

“该死。”她掀开山姆的手，命令道:“不要告诉任何人，哪怕是琼恩。”

山姆快速点点头，但在她离开时，他又追了上去，说：“你不能再隐瞒多久了。我得说你快五个月了，喝月茶已经太迟了。”

艾莉亚想起詹德里的笑容，他们拉扯彼此的衣服，笑得前仰后合，继而在对方的唇齿间辗转呻吟，詹德利将她紧紧地贴在卧室的墙上。“我当然知道有多久了。”

***  
她发现布兰也在神木林。他的座椅停在席恩死前保护他的那个地方，那也是艾莉亚救了他和全世界的地方。她并不惊讶。

艾莉亚转过身，弯下腰来，好让她能正视他的眼睛。那里已经不剩多少东西了，不像他们小的时候。她真希望他仍然是她的布兰，仍然是她在射箭比赛中一直胜过的弟弟和玩伴。

他歪着头，张开嘴，但艾莉亚用戴着手套的手指按住他的嘴唇。

"你现在能做回布兰吗? 你还在里面吗?你能……回来吗?”

他摇摇头。艾莉亚把手缩回来时，他说：“我太像三眼乌鸦了，不能再做布兰·史塔克了。”

艾莉亚双臂交叉放在胸前，胸部承受着沉重的压迫，她畏缩了一下，失败地垂下双臂。“那你知道吗？你看见了吗?”

他点了点头。

“你能看到未来吗？你能告诉我一切会好起来吗？你能告诉我吗，这是否是一场灾难？”

布兰的嘴抽动着，几乎要笑出声来。“这会是国王想要的。”

真的，艾莉亚很怀念以前的日子。那时她还可以因为布兰的烦人而把他掀翻在地。

***  
她不确定布蕾妮和珊莎哪一个更加震惊。

“我不明白。”珊莎终于设法开口了，她困惑地看着自己的誓约骑士。

“我想——艾莉亚小姐说的是……”布蕾妮看着她，对自己的表情没有把握。"对不起，艾莉亚小姐。这是在开玩笑吗?”

艾莉亚翻了个白眼，转过身去，拉起衬衫，松开裤带。虽然不像吉莉的肚子那么明显，但艾莉亚那圆圆曲线已经颇为惹眼。珊莎喘着粗气，手捂着嘴，艾莉亚觉得这可能是她在姐姐眼里做过的最疯狂的事了。

“那不是猎狗的，对吗?”

艾莉亚一听就急了，她拉下衬衫，重新穿上裤子。“什么？不！你为什么这么说？”

“因为我见过那时与你有交谈的只有琼恩、布兰、戴佛斯爵士和猎狗。显而易见，这其中有三个人得退出猜谜竞选。”

艾莉亚望着姐姐，闪避着布蕾妮的目光。“不是。它不是。”

“那是谁的?”

“我的！”艾莉亚把手放在衬衫的下摆，更镇静、更从容地重复道：“它属于我。还属于你。甚至属于布兰，属于布兰留在人间的那一部分。它属于史塔克家族。”她泛起一个微笑，“如果临冬城夫人同意的话。”

珊莎也笑了，泪水充盈在眼中。“你是笨蛋。”

“小时候你就这么说了。”

珊莎站起身来，绕着桌子走过去，好好地拥抱艾莉亚。艾莉亚感到自己比姐姐矮，她希望她的孩子能像詹德利一样挺拔高大。

然后她意识到自己在想什么，这反而令她渴望忘却。

***  
“为什么不告诉琼恩他要当舅舅了?”

艾莉亚没有从账本中移开视线。“因为他在君临操心的事够多了，我不想让他心烦意乱。”

“他又不会生你的气。”

不，他会不高兴我睡了一个深爱自己的男人，这个男人向我求婚，我没有接受，反而把他打发走了。如果我告诉他，他就会告诉戴佛斯爵士，戴佛斯爵士就会告诉詹德利，如果我要保持坚强，我就不能见到詹德利。

“男人对待自己的亲姐妹很奇怪。”她改正了珊莎的几处计算，补充道，“即使他们的亲姐妹其实是他们的表亲。”

珊莎笑了出来。

***  
这个下午，艾莉亚刚躺上产床，就看见布蕾妮正在擦拭她的剑，她脱口而出:“你会放弃吗?”

“什么?”

“放弃做一个骑士，放弃做你自己。你会将宝剑高高悬挂，去成为别人的妻子和母亲吗?”

一丝悲伤的阴霾笼罩女人眼底，艾莉亚立刻后悔问了这个问题。但在她能收回之前，布蕾妮说：“我希望那个人能同时爱我的两个部分。”

“两个部分?”

“我从来没有母亲，我还小时她就不在了。你的母亲是一位真正正派的女士，我常常如此幻想我的妈妈。她们就是这样被教育长大的。当你美丽又迷人，喜欢别人眼中你应当喜欢的东西，做一位淑女是很轻易的。但对我们这样的女性，这就难了。”

“我擅长杀人。我可能不会擅长做母亲。”

“你父亲在战斗中杀死了亚瑟·戴恩。他一定也很擅长杀人。”布蕾妮会心一笑，看着艾莉亚，“他是个好父亲吗?”

“是的。”

“还有你的母亲，她给我看了她手上的伤疤。她与一把瓦雷利亚钢所打造的匕首搏斗，为了保护你的弟弟不被人割断喉咙。她有钢铁熔铸的脊梁。她是个好妈妈吗?”

艾莉亚点点头。

“有时候世界是黑白分明的，但我不认为这是其中之一。”布蕾妮微笑着，“此外，我也需要你两者兼备。在整个北境，我都找不到第二个可以过招的人了。”

***  
她的女儿出生的第三天还没有名字。艾莉亚一点也不担心这个，在这三天里，她大部分时间都在静养，这比她在布拉佛斯受的刺伤更加疼痛，而孩子要么在奶妈身边，要么在珊莎身边。她考虑让姐姐给孩子取个名字。她已经有了一种冲动，想要离开，想要逃跑，她恐惧被汹涌而上的情绪一口吞没。

然后她看了看摇篮里的小包子，黑发犹如覆帽，幼小的肉拳头，还有拜拉席恩那双不时睁开的蓝眼睛，仿佛要确定艾莉亚是否还在。

尽管艾莉亚知道女儿永远不会是一只雄鹿，但她仍然觉得应该给她一点属于詹德利家族的东西。她不擅长历史，尤其是史塔克家族以外的历史，但她记得一些故事。她想到拜拉席恩的女性，脑海中便浮现出四风暴姐妹，所以她用其中一位古老的女性为女儿命名。

“卡桑德拉·雪诺，”她低声对孩子说，孩子睁开眼睛，眨了眨她那长得令人难以置信的睫毛，又睡着了。

她终于遣派信鸦去告诉琼恩这件事。她把女儿介绍给琼恩，说她叫卡桑德拉·雪诺 ，并为没有早点写信而道歉。她坐在鸦巢里，不知道是否该给风暴地也送一封信。但她不知道该从何提笔，更不知道该写点什么。她不想让他受伤或是沮丧，这种感情甚至比那场晚宴时更加来势汹汹。

因此，她选择了离开鸦巢，并发誓永远、永远把詹德利抛在身后。


	2. Chapter 2

曾几何时，世上没有任何事能让艾莉亚·史塔克从战斗中分心。这是西利欧和贾昆，甚至是那流浪儿对她的训练方式：分心意味着死亡。她留意周遭，但绝不浪费宝贵的一秒钟把目光从真正的战斗上移开。在那种生活中，如果艾莉亚·史塔克与塔斯的布蕾妮交手，她根本不会留意到有小孩子在叫唤。但今天，一声愤怒的喊叫响起，伴随着砰的一声巨响，接着是一声嚎叫和一句怒骂，艾莉亚立刻放下剑，双足已然朝着声音的源头奔去。

这一次是厨房女仆的儿子——小山姆的玩伴——他正在竭尽全力想把卡桑德拉推开。小山姆的妹妹波西比卡桑德拉大几个月，她倒在地上，直流眼泪，艾莉亚在男孩的手里发现了波西最喜欢的洋娃娃。这男孩让艾莉亚想起了初识时的热派，块头大，不聪明。艾莉亚怀疑他想戏弄波西，夺走了她的玩具，可能还推了她一把。这真是个糟糕的决定。如果他真的这么做了，艾莉亚一点也不感到奇怪，她的女儿无疑会对大块头男孩施以拳脚，来回敬他的以大欺小。

艾莉亚用手臂勾住女儿，轻松地把她从男孩身上抱了起来。谢天谢地，男孩的手护得够快，没有被卡桑德拉真正伤到脸蛋。女儿愤怒地踢打摆动，被轻易抱起的怒火甚至压倒了好友受欺的愤慨，艾莉亚缩了一下，狂舞的脚后跟险些踢中她的膝盖骨。

“够了,卡丝！”她命令道，把女儿拎远了一点。她把目光转向厨娘儿子、小山姆和波西，问道：“你们受伤了吗?”

男孩摇摇头。“我们——我们只是玩玩，夫人——”

“骗子！”卡丝啐道，想把身体往后靠在艾莉亚身上，以获得足够的支撑力，好把一条长腿踢出去，“他欺负波西！还叫我们小宝宝！”

“艾莉亚夫人，他不是故意的，”小山姆提出，他一边竭力维持和平，一边搓着手，“我不会让任何人伤害波西。”

艾莉亚抓紧卡丝还在扭动的身体，把她夹在胳膊下面，猛地扬头，朝城堡走去。“各回各家。最好别再让我听说有谁又在欺负小孩子，明白吗?”

见小山姆匆匆把他的朋友和波西送走，艾莉亚又朝练习场地走去，卡丝还被夹在胳膊底下。这会儿她不再挣扎了，她的女儿重得要死，如果这类事不是每周至少闹两出，艾莉亚的手臂早就没力气应付了。

“我惹祸了吗?”卡丝问，艾莉亚正看着布蕾妮把练习用的武器收好。

“是的。”

“你会打我吗?”

尽管卡斯一生中从未被打过一次，但自从她某次听到有人这样威胁孩子，她就一直担心自己会挨打。“不会。”

“你打算告诉珊莎姨妈吗?”

“是的。”

卡丝沉默了一会儿，仍然晃头晃脚，然后问道:“你能不能不要告诉珊莎姨妈，而是用拳头打我一下?”

抚养小魔鬼的四年经历令艾莉亚忍住了发笑，她板着脸。“不能。假如珊莎姨妈让你缝一千下针，说不定你就能学会听话，因为你好像根本不听我说的。”

艾莉亚把卡丝放回地上，小家伙脚一挨地就开始为自己辩护。“我听的!”

“这就是为什么你又在院子里打架了，因为你是个听话的孩子?”

在孩子身上看见自己是一件美好又惊恐的事情，艾莉亚看着卡桑德拉，看她在陷入沮丧和悲伤前如何怒火迸发。她记得这种压倒一切的无助感和渺小感，世界就是这样设计的，它天生想打倒兼具这两种品质的人。

“我是对的，”卡丝最后说，双臂交叉放在胸前，皱起脏兮兮的脸蛋儿。“他坏。”

艾莉亚叹了口气，蹲下来，迎上女儿的目光。她伸出手，将一绺纠葛的黑发从蓝眼睛前拨开。“即使你是对的，你也不可能去打趴每一个坏人。你会变得很累，最终你会对上一个更大、更强壮的人，他会打你，下手更狠。你得先用语言交涉。”

“如果他不听怎么办?”

这一次艾莉亚笑了。她身体前倾，抵住卡丝的额头。“那你就揍他。”

***

她还没走到楼梯顶上，就听到珊莎的声音，她甜美婉转的女高音沿着卡丝敞开的木门流淌而下。艾莉亚不由得止步，倾听珊莎唱起一支关于弗洛里安和琼基尔的歌。如果她闭上眼睛，须臾之间，艾莉亚恍然又回到了童年。珊莎唱着歌，爸爸妈妈还在楼下说话，瑞肯和布兰则拼命逃避和老奶妈一起洗澡的时间。

珊莎只为外甥女唱歌，艾莉亚感激这个。珊莎的歌声让艾莉亚心碎，让她想起一个永远回不去的地方。可她也不希望卡桑德拉生活在一个没有歌声的世界里。

刚刚洗完澡，卡丝那齐腰的黑发被珊莎梳理成一根完美的辫子，睡衣覆盖了她的颀长身材和四肢瘀伤。今早她还是匹难驯的小野狼，但只要在姨妈旁边，她看着就像个柔柔软软的小姑娘。经常的，艾莉亚对女儿打斗、暴怒、野蛮行为感到沮丧，而珊莎却轻易得到了一个小可爱，卡丝让珊莎给自己编辫子、洗脸，只想努力地取悦姨妈。

不过话又说回来，艾莉亚不太会编辫子，更不知道什么能取悦她。

“再来一首，”卡丝要求道，她摇摇欲睡，把这个词说得含混不清。

“明天再唱。”珊莎弯下腰，把嘴唇贴在卡丝的额头上，“现在太晚了，长身体的姑娘需要睡眠。”

“我不困。”

“你当然不困，亲爱的。”珊莎目光逡巡，看向门口的艾莉亚，见艾莉亚摇头，她说：“好啦，我们明早见。如果夜里需要什么，到房间找我。”

卡丝点点头，垂下眼帘。“是的，珊莎姨妈。”

等姐妹俩走进廊道里，卡丝的房门紧闭，珊莎才发问：“收支不太好吗？”

“还不到最糟糕的程度。”艾莉亚耸耸肩，“每年的这时候，周转是最困难的。”

“不幸的是，情况不会好转。”珊莎把手伸进口袋，拿出一张信纸，递给艾莉亚，“宫廷那边要来临冬城了。”

“七层地狱。”

通常，珊莎会因为她的咒骂而咯咯发笑，坚持要她们应该为卡丝树立一个好榜样。然而，这一次，她点点头：“一点也不错。”

***  
这并不是因为她们抗拒琼恩或丹妮莉丝女王。更重要的是，她和珊莎都没有真正原谅琼恩选择留在君临，留在妻子（以及姑姑）身边，而不是回到临冬城。在他们结婚时，凛冬穷凶极恶，却难以继续南下。真正的春日在过去六个月里缓缓到来，冰消雪融，国王大道再次变得清澈。他们派去渡鸦，祝贺琼恩的婚礼，庆贺班扬王子和伊蒙王子的诞生。她们庆幸被寒日所绊，无法出席宫廷庆典，难以与维斯特洛大陆上的其他人打交道。有时候，你能很轻易地假装维斯特洛大陆上没有别的王国，世界就是临冬城，只有临冬城。

布兰向她们保证，南方一切安好，他会对任何潜在的威胁提出警告。鉴于他还没有发出任何警告，艾莉亚希望这次访问不会带来什么威胁。

她从不安的睡梦中醒转，一双小拳头敲打着房门。艾莉亚笑着翻身下床，打开门。临冬城几乎没有什么硬性规定，但试图唤醒艾莉亚可能会招致一场攻击，多年来的自我保护已经深深烙进了她的潜意识。她绝少放下门闩，自从卡丝学会走路后，艾莉亚就一直感到恐惧，生怕某天早上她的女儿溜到她的床上，而她会弄伤她。

艾莉亚推开门，开玩笑地喊道：“哪来的巨人在砸门！”卡丝咯咯笑，立刻往艾莉亚怀里钻。艾莉亚轻松地接住她，转了一圈，然后把咯吱叫的女儿扔到床上。艾莉亚开始穿衣服，卡丝迅速爬了起来，环抱住艾莉亚的床柱。

“我也会有吗?”艾莉亚脱掉睡衣，卡丝问道。

“什么?”

卡丝伸出她的小手，她的肉乎乎的指尖拂过流浪儿留下的刀疤。“你的痕迹。我也会有吗?”

艾莉亚想到这个就犯恶心。她抓住卡丝的手，把它举到唇边，往肉嘟嘟的手指上压了一个吻，然后选择了一件白天的束腰外衣。“不，小崽子。只有不幸的人们才会拥有它。”

“我幸运吗?”

“你当然幸运，我昨天没告诉珊莎姨妈你打架了。”艾莉亚莞尔一笑，欣赏卡丝不可置信的表情，但女孩儿飞快忘记了这个插曲，当艾莉亚背过身，她爬到妈妈的背上。“你是个幸运儿，因为今天要是够暖和，我会带你去游泳。”

卡丝兴奋地跳了起来，她的长腿缠住艾莉亚，好像她是一匹马，“波西能来吗?”

艾莉亚微笑。“我会问问吉莉。”

当他们要去吃早餐时，艾莉亚忘记了所有即将莅临临冬城的访客。现在唯一重要的是教卡丝游泳。

***  
琼恩和宫里人抵达临冬城的那一天，艾莉亚早早起床去兜风。经历了漫长时间的流浪，她还没有完全习惯呆在家里的感觉，每当她的心中萌发冲动，她就会跨马骑行。有时她会在外面露营几天；有时她自告奋勇，替珊莎去拜会那些庄稼人。现在卡丝长大了，有时她会带着卡丝一起，他们在树林里奔跑，她会紧紧地抱着卡丝，爱死了她的笑声和兴奋的尖叫；她教她布置简单的陷阱，如何生火，如何找水。在下一个命名日到来时，凯斯将满五岁，艾莉亚开始想念父亲和劳勃国王，他们在差不多的年纪被送到琼恩·艾林那里抚养。艾莉亚无意送走她的女儿，但她开始思考，也许她应该和卡丝一起离开临冬城，向她展示这个更加广阔的世界。

无论是坐在神木林静观日出时，还是驾着马儿一览临冬城外延，艾莉亚都在权衡着哪个更好：向她展示临冬城外的世界，好让她对未来的一切有所准备；或是让她留在临冬城，一个足够温暖安全、足够被视为家的地方。

"你可以永远待在这里，你知道。”几周前，当渡鸦宣布琼恩的来访后，她向珊莎提起这个话题，珊莎这样回答：“这是你的家。卡丝的家。会有一天，她会成为临冬城的女主人。”

“她不是一个史塔克。”

珊莎哼了一声。“你是一个史塔克，所以她是一个史塔克。琼恩可以让她合法化，把卡桑德拉·雪诺一笔勾销。”

这令艾莉亚夜不能寐。卡桑德拉·雪诺属于艾莉亚，并且只属于艾莉亚；卡桑德拉被临冬城的人们喜爱着，但她是她一个人的。可如果她成为史塔克家族的一员，成为临冬城的女主人，卡丝就会像珊莎一样，属于整个北境。艾莉亚不确定她想让女儿拥有这样的未来，尤其是她年纪尚小、还没到可以自己做决断的年龄。

天亮了，艾莉亚想知道父母是如何养育了这么多儿女。光是这一件事，艾莉亚的一颗心就裂成千片 ，每一瓣都映照出着不同的思虑。

***  
所有的孩子都为“国王”的到来而兴奋不已，看着他们排着队迎接国王，艾莉亚差点笑出声来。琼恩俨然成为了北境传奇，隐于凡人的龙种，死而复生的人类，重现和平的国王。而他的种种传奇只有山姆能证实，他时常向孩子们讲起他最好的朋友。塔利家的所有人都穿上了最好的衣服来迎接皇家仪仗队，小山姆努力站直不乱动，波西穿着长袍，旋转着让裙子显得更漂亮，她不小心撞到了吉莉，令吉莉怀中的小波比大为烦躁。

珊莎坚持卡桑德拉穿长袍，尽管卡丝不像艾莉亚那样讨厌裙子，但她不喜欢任何可能妨碍她玩耍的衣服。当然，她喜欢一切绿色的东西，艾莉亚那精明的姐姐当然知道，她做这件礼服时就考虑到了这点。它和卡丝的肤色很是相衬，她的头发向后分梳两侧，散落肩头，蜷曲而深黑，一对邃蓝色的双眼神采飞扬。就她的年龄评价，她很高，几乎和小山姆一样高，她同时继承了艾莉亚的瘦削，这孩子身材颀长，棱角分明，锁骨如同一对削铁如泥的蝴蝶刀。

"她会成为一位大美人的。"布兰注意到艾莉亚正盯着女儿，便说。

“这正是我害怕的。”

“不必。”布兰的嘴唇抽搐了一下，这是他最接近微笑的表情。“她也会成为一个了不起的战士。”

我不想让她去战斗，艾莉亚差点脱口而出，但坦格利安的旗帜俨然穿过了大门，琼恩已经出现在队伍的前端，艾莉亚不想让布兰在这一刻去洞观卡丝的未来。

然后艾莉亚看到更多的旗帜，黑色的雄鹿在黄色的旌旗上迎风张扬，她在想：现在逃跑是不是太晚了。

***  
她不想看他，甚至不想承认他就在那里。某种程度上，艾莉亚想起卡丝刚满一岁的时候，她咯咯地笑着，喘着，以为自己闭上眼睛就会消失，这样艾莉亚就找不到她了。可惜她曾在布拉佛斯学到一项特殊技能，让她双目失明仍能够洞悉四周，虽然她有许多年没能练习这个了，但艾莉亚发现自己的身体在叫嚣，强迫她又捡起了这项本能。

他如今英俊非凡，她为此憎恨他。显然他很适合当一名领主。他现在不像以前那么骨节精瘦了，常规稳定的膳食强化了他铁匠时积攒的肌肉，尽管她老怀疑他还在风暴地打铁。他确乎更高大、身形愈发英姿勃发了。自他们上次分别，他的头发更长了，仍然很短，却很整齐，一点也不像他们小时候那样蓬松凌乱。与大多数人不同的是，他的胡子刮得干净且整洁，穿着一身领主的挺括黑衣，没有人会知道他一生中大部分时间都是詹德·维水，一个私生子兼铁匠学徒，也是她最好的朋友。

琼恩拥抱了珊莎，然后问道：“这些姑娘里哪一位是我的小侄女？”詹德里的目光立刻转向艾莉亚，艾莉亚情不自禁地闭上眼睛。卡丝叫道:“我！”

艾莉亚睁开眼睛，正好看到琼恩跪在孩子们面前，惊讶的表情在喜悦之后浮现。“亲爱的，你是谁?”

“卡珊德拉·雪诺，陛下。”

艾莉亚已经快五年没见过她哥哥了——不管血脉如何，他永远都是她的哥哥——但艾莉亚仍能看到他听到她嘴里说出这个私生子名时的那种微妙的畏缩。“你不必叫我‘陛下’。你可以叫我琼恩叔叔。”

“你可以叫我卡丝，或者小崽子！有时候妈妈叫我小崽子，对吗，妈妈?”

艾莉亚勉力微笑。“不错。”

琼恩站起身来，咧嘴一笑。“妈妈，”他重复着这个单词，把她拉进一个拥抱里。“天哪，你是个妈妈了。”

艾莉亚越过琼恩的肩膀看到詹德利，男人目不转睛地盯着卡丝，一言不发。

***

即使在她最美好的日子里，艾莉亚宁愿去任何地方，也不想跟一群陌生人参加劳什子宴会。今天肯定不是她最美好的日子。但如果不参加，她的女儿也不能参加，卡丝所期待的不过就是和小山姆波西一起出席宴会。于是艾莉亚同意出场，她痛苦万分，尽力避开詹德利。

艾莉亚往两人的杯子里斟了更多酒，布蕾妮一言不发。在临冬城的所有人当中，她是唯一知道卡丝父系秘密的人。这是艾莉亚在发现布蕾妮在神木林为詹姆·兰尼斯特而哭泣之后，才向她吐露的秘密。这也是为什么艾莉亚只能去问她：“为什么拜拉席恩家族会在这里?”

“戴佛斯爵士说琼恩想让他加入内阁，而丹妮莉丝女王不太同意。公布行程后，琼恩建议他一起来，这样他们可以在路上讨论这件事。”

"琼恩怎么在信里没说? "

布蕾妮抿紧嘴唇。“他觉得这是一个惊喜，因为你俩是好朋友。”

艾莉亚将酒一饮而尽，布蕾妮随后喝完了。

***  
卡桑德拉的野性中有一些迷人的部分。

艾莉亚知道自己醉了，她喝了太多酒，她想忘记詹德利的存在，但却徒劳无用。她该找个借口，上床睡觉，等到明天，用清醒的眼睛和清醒的头脑来处理每件事。她发誓要这么做，但当她从桌子上站起来时，她看到了卡丝。

乐师敲起鼓点，舞会开始了。卡斯和波西的动作几乎不能被称作舞蹈，但这反而让艾莉亚笑得更开心了，因为这一切都是如此自由，如此炫目。她们在旋转，先是分别，再手拉手，裙摆恣意挥洒。凯斯的头发已经散开了，艾莉亚知道要解开这团乱麻会是桩大麻烦。小女孩汗水淋漓的脸上粘着几缕头发。有时他们模仿大人们的动作，蹦蹦跳跳，互相鞠躬，但大多数时候他们像更像野生的小动物，咯咯笑着，前仰后合，大喊对方的名字。

“你应当告诉我。”

艾莉亚向左一看，吃惊地发现詹德利站在那里。他的身体笔挺而僵硬，双拳紧握在身边，下巴绷得紧紧的，她能看出他脸颊上的一块肌肉在抽搐。他的眼睛一直盯着卡丝，看她们傻里傻气地旋转，看她的胳膊穿过波西的胳膊。艾莉亚的第一反应是生气，她想告诉他别做评论，她不欠他什么，他什么也不知道。但她脱口而出的话却让他们两人都吃了一惊。

“我知道。”

詹德利终于看向她，艾莉亚也看向了他。她几乎立刻就后悔了。她不觉得自己能像躲开别人那样躲开他，在这么长久的分别之后，这样直白地看着他的脸……这不是他们第一次久别重逢，那时候，她庆幸他还活着，她庆幸她还活着，在世界末日之前，还能攥紧片刻的幸福。

但是末日永不到来，艾莉亚不知道这之后该如何幸福地去生活。她根本不知道如何生活。

她想告诉他。她想解释，她破碎不堪，她失去太多，在一些夜晚，她想整装行李和包裹，溜进马厩，配上马鞍，逃向任何地方。她想将卡丝留给珊莎，一位能让她平安幸福、永远不会抛下临冬城的淑女。她想告诉他，有多少次她醒来时浑身是汗，心脏像笼中之鸟般绝望而惊慌，她将手伸向枕头下的匕首，确信那个流浪儿还活着，正要永远地杀死她。她想告诉他她的噩梦是如何充满伊林·派恩爵士的脸，寒冰的剑刃折射出黑色的日光，他用它杀了她的父亲。她要如何才能记起罗柏的音容，而不是看见灰风的头颅缝在哥哥的脖颈之上？她想告诉他，当卡丝第一次叫她“妈妈”，她是如何惊慌地把女儿推向珊莎的怀抱，因为她不知道自己能否成为凯特琳·徒利那样强大的母亲。

她想把这些都说出来，但她没有。她做不到。所以她只是定定地看着他，想让他感受到真诚。

在他们的面前，卡丝继续跳舞。

***  
当敲门声响起时，艾莉亚呻吟着站了起来。她的头因酒而晕眩，肠胃还未平静，汹涌地翻滚着。艾莉亚意识到天还没亮，皎月静悬于夜空，大半临冬城正沉没在酣眠之中。而她已经走到门口了。会在半夜敲醒她的只有珊莎，而她只在紧急情况下才会来。艾莉亚惊出一身冷汗，她慌张地打开门，唯恐卡丝出了什么事。

不是珊莎，是詹德利。他的衣服散乱不堪，好像匆忙间才穿上似的。他的神情让艾莉亚想起多年前他向她求婚的那一刻。

曾经，詹德利第一次、也是唯一一次进入她的卧室，他们紧紧贴着石墙，在那里种下了卡丝。那时艾莉亚手指紧紧陷入他的肩膀，她敢肯定直到今天瘀伤仍还在。当他从她身边挤过，当她关门，当她放下门闩，她所想的就只是这些。

“一个见鬼的夜晚，”她咕哝着，想从眼角拭去宿醉的痕迹。

“我们需要谈谈。”

“我不想谈。”

“我不在乎！”詹德利的声音在狭室里回响震动，他放低声量，小声质问，“你为什么这样恨我?我做了什么——”

“我不恨你！我一点都不恨你！”

“那你为什么不告诉我呢?你知道的——”詹德利哽咽了，“你知道我的感受。你知道我的所求。你为什么不告诉我？你为什么要——你为什么非要让她成为一个私生女，而她其实大可不必？”

“我不知道自己怀孕了，快五个月我才发现。我不知道怎么办。你别说得好像我有预谋似的。我没有。”

“即使你当时不知道怎么办，你也有四年的时间来告诉我！你本可以派一只该死的渡鸦——”

“你不识字！”

“我识！戴佛斯爵士教会我了！”

“这我怎么知道？！”

“派一只该死的渡鸦!”

她不太确定是谁先迈出第一步，但艾莉亚知道的下一件事是，他们纠缠在一起，她的手指紧抓他的头发，两条腿缠在他的腰上，詹德利抱着她，跌跌撞撞地走向床榻。这绝对是疯了，艾莉亚知道他们该停下来，在天底下所有逃避讨论的方式中，这无疑是最糟糕一种。但是，老天，这感觉真好。

“我还在生你的气。”詹德利喘着粗气说，艾莉亚拽着他的衬衫，把它扯下来，扔到某个地方。

带硬茧手指摩挲着乳房，艾莉亚微微颤抖，她反驳道：“我也在生你的气。”

“为了什么?”他吻她，绵长而用力，然后翻身坐在她旁边，挣扎着脱下裤子和靴子。“我向你求婚了！我告诉你我爱你！”

“而我现在仍然不明白你为什么犯傻。”艾莉亚伸腿跨坐在他身上，他的那根抵在她臀部，她的手滑过他的胸膛，“我说过我不是个淑女，我不知道怎么去做妻子。”

“在你成为母亲之前，你知道怎么做母亲吗?”

她向他倒下，一口咬住他的下唇，轻声呻吟着。“闭嘴，白痴。”

“我受够了闭嘴，”詹德利反驳道，双手在她背上抚摸着，两人开始一起颤动。“我当时闭嘴了，我不应该那样做。我就应该告诉你——”

艾莉亚双手箍住他的脸，迫使他看着她。“告诉我。”

詹德利点点头，把她拉下来，再次吻住了她。

***  
这一次，艾莉亚醒来，感觉到有人温柔地抚摸着她身上的伤疤。在半秒钟里，她又有了要搏斗的冲动，但是夜幕如潮水般退却，她知道她身边躺着的不是敌人。

“我的伤疤，”她靠在枕头上咕哝着。

“嗯，”詹德利说，在她肩头轻啄了一个吻。“它们还痛吗?”

“现在不了。”她转过身来面对着他，詹德利在旁边，这让她的胸口出乎意料地绷紧了。当他微笑着拂去她脸上的一绺头发时，他的脸不知怎么地变得更加柔和了。“怎么了吗?”

“我从没想过会和你一起醒来。”

突然之间，恐慌攥住了她。正是相同的恐慌，让她想远离临冬城、让她想纵马夜奔，让她犹豫着是否该在白港登上一艘船，以便驶向地球的尽头。此时此刻，她的内心翻滚着太多东西，就像那天晚上，詹德利向她求婚，他把他的新世界献给了她，而艾莉亚觉得自己现在和当时一样，还没有做好准备。

“风暴城里会有许多漂亮的女士把你唤醒。”她翻身下床，拿着衣服走向衣橱，背对着他，“我敢打赌，每天都是新的姑娘。”

“那你就赌输了。”她听到他也在悉索走动，但她没有回头。“你知道，他们想让我结婚。暴风地的领主们、戴佛斯爵士，甚至琼恩，他们都盼望我娶妻生子。”

“还没有找到够漂亮的?”

詹德利伸手抓住她的左腕，艾莉亚转过身，举起右手，她本能地想要反击，但他轻易地挡住了这一击，把她的身体往后靠在衣橱上。“你是我唯一一个想娶的混蛋淑女。我知道，"当艾莉亚开口反对前，他快速地接下去，"你不是什么淑女，但你是一位女士。你是女孩，你就是，我才不管你穿不穿礼服，做不做其他淑女爱做的事。我只是想要你，只有你。五年前我就该这么说。”他放开她，往后退了一步，“你应该告诉我孩子的事。”

艾莉亚还没来得及回答，卡丝小拳头就像许多个早晨里一样，开始咚咚砸她的门，艾莉亚推开他的胸口，用手指捂住嘴唇，示意他穿好衣服。

她刚开门，卡丝就迫不及待地冲了进来，很少有这种情况。她大喊着：“琼恩叔叔说我们可以去他曾带你和布兰叔叔去过的地方游泳小山姆和波西也能来也许我有机会练习我的剑——”然后她发现房间里还有位陌生人，卡丝停了下来，眼神闪烁地看向艾莉亚，然后再看向詹德利，“你是谁?”

“风暴尽头之地的詹德利·拜拉席恩公爵。”艾莉亚说，这一长串头衔弄得詹德利很是局促，她忍不住莞尔一笑。

“哦。”卡丝在他们之间打量了一会儿，然后问道，“他怎么会在你的房间里?你不喜欢房间里有人。”

她没有错。艾莉亚只允许极少数人进入她的房间，而这其中没有男性。“我不介意。”

卡丝松了一口气，她向詹德利露出笑容。“詹德利大人，你想和我们一起去吗?就连珊莎姨妈也要来，她平常都不玩。”

艾莉亚假装没有发现，詹德利的笑容和卡丝多么相似。

***  
艾莉亚亲吻卡丝，向她道晚安。她发现一只木头雄鹿站在床头柜上，在灯台旁边放哨。卡斯  
丝正忙着往被窝钻，看见艾莉亚把它拿起来，说道:“戴佛斯爵士送给我的。”

“他吗?”艾莉亚把它放回桌上，“他真是太好了。”

“我喜欢他。”

“我也是。”她情不自禁地问道，“你愿意去南方拜访他、琼恩叔叔和詹德利公爵吗？你会想离开临冬城吗?”

“再也不回来？”

“不，不是永远。如果你想回来，随时可以。”

“波西会来吗?”

“大概不会。”

“但是我可以回来看她呀?”

艾莉亚点点头。

“我还能看到珊莎姨妈、布兰舅舅和布蕾妮吗?”

“当然能。”

“那我想去。”卡丝依偎在枕头里，似乎想起了什么。“你会来的，对吗，妈妈？没有你，我不想去。”

泪水涌得如此之快，艾莉亚不想阻止。她躺在卡丝的身边，双臂环抱着她，保证道：“我不会让你去一个找不到我的地方。”

***  
政治很无聊。艾莉亚年轻时就是这么想的，而且看法从未改变。她会同意和珊莎坐在同一间会议厅，只因为珊莎是城堡的女主人，但即便如此，艾莉亚就像上阅读课的卡丝一样心烦意乱。她爱琼恩，她真的爱他，但听他谈论通知王国的细枝末节，艾莉亚压根儿不感兴趣。

另一个难以集中注意力的原因是：詹德利也在这里。每次她的目光投向他，她就会想起一个小时前，詹德利不知疲倦地亲吻她的下体，她为了不发出声音，几乎在枕头上咬出了一个洞。

戴佛斯爵士正在解释红堡的粮食储备，庭院里传来一阵喧哗。所有人都向声源张望，但艾莉亚已经动起来了，她轻易地骚动中分辨出了卡丝的声音。她懒得解释，也没有回头看有没有人跟上。她不在乎这些。最最重要并且唯一重要的是卡丝。

又是厨娘的儿子。他和卡丝在地上打滚，这场互殴想必持续了一段时间，因为吉莉已经把怀中的波比交给了小山姆，试图把卡丝和那男孩分开。就在她冲过去帮助吉莉的时候，艾莉亚看到卡丝额头上肿了一个包，在左眼下方投下瘀伤的阴影。当艾莉亚把她拉开时，卡丝的拳头刚好让男孩鼻梁嘎吱一响，这声音听起来令人满意极了。

“你打断了我的鼻子！”当鲜血喷涌而出，小男孩喊道，莽怒被恐惧所取代。

“我杀了你！”凯斯尖叫道，声音比起幼童更像野兽。她的四肢乱舞，艾莉亚差点儿失手，她连忙调整了抱卡丝的姿势。

“疯子！”男孩啐道，努力不让血淌进嘴里，吉莉用一块布捂住他的鼻子，试图止住血，“我没有对你做什么!”

卡丝只是尖叫，混合了沮丧和暴怒。艾莉亚认出了这个声音，她曾在噩梦中，在她的记忆里，在每一场的不公正的境遇里听见过。艾莉亚把卡丝搂在怀里，卡丝吓了一跳，她不再继续挣扎，反而开始啜泣，用四肢缠住妈妈，死死地抱住她。当吉莉带着小男孩去见山姆时，艾莉亚看着小山姆和波西，脸上带着疑问。

“他说她坏话。”波西说。

“是什么不好的词吗?”

塔利兄妹交换了一个眼神。小山姆轻声说:“野种。”

突然之间，艾莉亚也想发出尖叫。

***  
“如果你愿意，我可以让她成为一个史塔克。”

艾莉亚没有抬头看琼恩，她盯着远处的临冬城，清晨的太阳刚开始透过树林向外窥视。“我不想。”

“那就拜拉席恩？”

“我不知道你什么意思。”

“也许是因为她长得和詹德利一模一样。也许是因为你们两个鬼鬼祟祟时不足够谨慎。”

艾莉亚嗤之以鼻。“相当谨慎，瞒得你一开始都不知道。”

琼恩笑着。“我不明白。你喜欢他。你们有孩子。为什么要抗拒呢？战争结束了，艾莉亚。我们全都安全了。”

她摇了摇头，一手捻着缰绳。“因为一切没有结束。因为一切还将开始。如果它们卷土重来，我不能……”

“你不能什么，不能快乐吗?”

我不能失去另一个家庭。我不能眼睁睁看着更多我爱的人死去。

“去和詹德利讨论这个。如果他想让她合法化，我不在乎。一个名字罢了。”

然后艾莉亚一夹马肚，把琼恩留在崇山峻岭之间。她骑得如此之快，足够让眼角泫然的泪水在北风中干涸。

***

“你不需要嫁给我。”詹德里说着，圈着艾莉亚的腰背，汗水在他们的皮肤上渐渐冷却。“我的意思是……我不需要某个修女来将我对你的爱合法化。”

“你的那些小领主们可不会喜欢。”她的手指在他的臂膀间撩拨，她恨自己如此享受他怀中的温暖。“他们想让你娶他们漂亮的女儿。”

“我不在乎他们，也不在乎他们的女儿。只有你。”他在她耳后吻了一下。“只有我们的女儿。”

这是他第一次明确提到卡丝是他们的。艾莉亚等着一阵愤怒和占有欲涌上心头，她将坚持卡桑德拉是她的，完完全全属于她一个人。但它没有袭来，艾莉亚意识到她是多么厌烦争斗。

“那是个拜拉席恩的名字，你知道的。”她脱口而出。

“什么?”

“卡桑德拉。”

詹德里把她抱得更紧，将脸埋进她的头发里。艾莉亚闭上眼睛，这么多年以来，第一次安然入睡。

***  
艾莉亚说完后，珊莎惊讶地眨了眨眼。过了几分钟，她才勉强说：“你这辈子从来没有请求过我的允许。”

“我没有请求。我只是……”艾莉亚耸了耸肩。“她也是你的。你为她更换尿布，你和她一起熬夜，你教给她的东西不比我更少。我生了她，但你也是她的母亲。”

热泪盈满珊莎的眼眶。“我爱你们，你们两个。没有你们在临冬城，这里会更安静，但也失去了许多生机。但我想让你也开心，我想让卡丝拥有我们曾经拥有过的一切。”她擦掉了一行眼泪。“我愿意付出全部，只要能换回他们还在的日子。让父亲对我微笑，让母亲给我梳头。有时我看到远方有人，我会以为罗柏回家了，或者瑞肯长大了。我会想，如果我不曾拥有那些美好的时光，我就不会活过那些最最可怕的日子。”珊莎拭去脸颊上不断滚落的泪珠儿。“我们欠卡斯这个，我们没能赶在最灿烂的日子里给她最好的生活。”

艾莉亚抹了抹自己的脸颊，被自己涌出的泪水吓坏了。她已很多年没听到珊莎用这样最平凡的语言谈论他们的家族，她希望记住这些不会太痛苦。

“如果我们遇到了大麻烦该怎么办?”

珊莎破涕为笑。“那你就回家。”

许多许多年了，她一直在世界各地辗转流浪，确信没有一个家会留给她。当艾莉亚抱住姐姐，她终于明白了，自己错得有多么离谱。

***  
“风暴地很远很远吗?”卡丝问道。艾莉亚和詹德利正坐在卡丝床边，为她撑开被子。

“是的，但我们还会回临冬城。”艾莉亚拉开被单，卡丝爬到铺盖下面。“山姆和吉莉说了，等波比长大一点，他们会带着小山姆和波西来拜访我们。”

“我要换名字了吗?”

“是的，你将是卡桑德拉·拜拉席恩，而不是卡桑德拉·雪诺。”

“因为詹德利大人是我父亲?”

詹德利微笑。“你不必叫我‘大人’，亲爱的。”

“那我怎么称呼你呢?”

艾莉亚强忍住大笑的冲动，看詹德利结结巴巴地说:“随你高兴。你可以叫我詹德利，或者——或者父亲，或者——”

“波西叫山姆‘爸爸’，我也能这么叫你吗?”

“哦，啊，是的，当然。”

当艾莉亚用卡丝喜欢的方式将被子拉到她的下巴，卡丝看着他们俩，然后问道:“我们现在是家人了吗?”

艾莉亚僵住了，目光仓皇逡巡，找到了詹德利同样吃惊的脸。自卡丝诞生以来，她一直避免思考这个词。她固执地否定，拒绝承认当卡桑德拉出生时，她已然创造了一个家庭。这比承认珊莎、布兰甚至琼恩的存在更让她感到害怕，他们都在巨变之前到来，并从最绝望的困境中幸存。如果她承认她和卡斯是一个独立的家庭，那就意味着他们可能被拆散、被摧毁。这就是为什么她会锁上门闩，让卡丝不能爬到她的床上；这就是为什么她会在衣柜里藏起离家出走的行李；这就是为什么她曾一千次想把卡丝托付给珊莎，然后她就可以离开，永远摧毁自己脆弱的、会受到伤害的那一部分。成为一个无名之辈，不再会为某一个人而感到痛苦。

这就是为什么，当她爱的人说她很漂亮，他爱她，没有她的人生将毫无意义时，她拒绝了他，将他远远送走。

“是的，”她终于开口了，惊讶于嗓音中的力量，“在你的余下的时间里，我们永远会是一家人。”

卡丝心满意足地仰起脸来，索要一个亲吻。詹德利探过身来，紧紧地握着她的手，艾莉亚的心怦怦直跳。

她仍不知道如何去做一位淑女或妻子。就像有时她不知道该如何做一个母亲。在她最狼狈不堪的日子中，甚至，她不知道如何去做一个人。

但她还在这里。她还在努力。她会继续努力。如果再次发生了糟糕的事情，她还能回家。因为家仍然在：家在临冬城，在珊莎，在布兰，在琼恩，在卡丝，在詹德利。

艾莉亚·史塔克回家了。


End file.
